OCs NEEDED
by Silverleaf The Sky Warrior
Summary: I need OCs for a story I want to make. OPEN!
1. Form and information

Hey guys. I need OCs, for a story. You see, I had a cool idea. How about 4 apprentices from each clan travel together to do some prophecy thingy boop doop? I know in the second arch they kind of already did that, but i'm gonna try and make it different. So, I'm using my own clans. SweetClan, GoldenClan, CrystalClan and MistClan. I wont be telling you the one im gonna mainly use since I think if I do all of your OCs shall automatically get submitted to that clan. I'll just tell you a bit about the clans.

SweetClan has more prey, and they're usually well-fed.

GoldenClan is a warm place, it's probably the warmest clan in winter. GoldenClan is a bit like riverclan in the sense that they fish, but unlike riverclan they don't swim.

CrystalClan is better at hiding, and is known for their surprise attacks.

MistClan has faster, more agile and swifter cats.

Now that that's said, getting onto the form. I'll split it into sections.

Basics:

Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Clan:  
Rank:  
Personality:  
Appearance:

Skill:

(I like to see it as you have 200 points, and you can choose how many points to give to a certain skill. Are they better or worse at a certain skill?)

Strength:  
Speed:  
Determination:  
Courage:  
Defense:  
Hunting:  
Dodging:(how well they can avoid things)

Relationships:  
Mate:  
Mother:  
Father:  
Siblings:  
Kits:  
Mentor/Apprentice

My character:

Name: Amberpaw  
Gender: Female  
Age: 7 moons  
Clan: ? (again, not saying since her clan is main clan)  
Rank: apprentice  
Personality: Amperpaw is feisty and loud, and also very outgoing and competitive. She's stubborn and sarcastic, way too proud, but she stands up for what she believes in and has a soft spot.  
Appearance: ginger furred cat with dark spots along its back, a white left leg and red eyes

Strength: 40(a little bit better than average)  
Speed:30(average)  
Determination: 70 (high)  
Courage: 40 (a little bit more than average)  
Defense: 10 (low)  
Hunting: 10(low)  
Dodging: 0 (she cannot do it at all)

Mate: None. (later she'll have one, don't know who though.)  
Mother: (open)  
Father: (open)  
Siblings:(open)  
Kits: (later open)  
Mentor/Apprentice: i'll pick one once OCs are submitted. Alliegences in next chapter.


	2. Allegiances So Far

**SweetClan:**

* * *

 **Leader-** Cinderstar - black Tom with big Amber eyes

 **Deputy-** Lightheart - black furred she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Pebblefur - dark gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors-**

Larkclaw - Long glossy gray-black furred tom with blue eyes

Kinktail - Dark brown with a crooked tail

Featherpool - Grayish, blue with blue eyes

Hickoryclaw- Light brown tom with black stripes and green eyes

Willowfrost - Light gray she-cat with white ears

Windstep - Long furred White tomwith green eyes that have flecks of hazel

Duststorm - blonde-cream tom with ice blue eyes

Finchwings - light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Thunderstep - gray tabby tom with large paws

Riverwalk- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Copperthorn - Handsome ginger tom with a white underbelly, paws, tail tip, and muzzle.

 **Apprentice, Sootpaw**

Cedarfur - Dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Oakpaw**

Littlemouse - short legged Brown Tom with blue eyes

Jaggedice - large white tabby Tom with blue eyes and one paw facing backwards

 **Apprentice, Skypaw**

Galestorm - Blue-gray she-cat with a white back left paw and golden eyes.

Thornwing - Looks like a younger Stonepelt. Tom.

 **Apprentices-**

Skypaw - Light blonde-cream tom with sky blue eyes.

Oakpaw - Dark brown with a black tint and meadow green eyes.

Sootpaw - Small she-cat with sleek black fur and green eyes

Bluepaw - Blueish gray furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Pinepaw - Long legged tom with Black fur with yellow eyes

 **Queens-**

Birdleap - gray she-cat with hazel eyes Father to kits: Littlemouse Kits: Pebblekit (small gray tom with yellow eyes) and Smallkit (small brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes)

Morningmint - siamese she-cat with dark blue eyes. Father to kits: Copperthorn Kits: Expecting

 **Elders-**

Ravenclaw - Black fur that sticks out in all directions Wild green eyed tom

Raintail - Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Stonepelt - Dark gray tom with fading eyesight, and golden eyes slowly becoming more dull.

Lilacflower - Dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes

* * *

 **MistClan**

* * *

 **Leader-** Stripestar - A tall, lean dark brown tom striped with smoky black, has dark amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Blazepaw**

 **Deputy-** Longfeather - Small, blueish-silver she-cat with long legs, ears, and tail. Tufts of fur on ears and paws. She has dark blue eyes and a scar over her right eye.

 **Medicine cat-** Dustfur - light brown tom with darker brown paws and face. Blue eyes.

 **Apprentice, Leafpaw**

 **Warriors-**

Hollycloud - Dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and tail-tip; green eyes

Foxwhisker - Russet tabby tom with dull blue eyes

Quietstrike - Small very quiet snow white tom with sad light blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Adderpaw**

Breezeclaw - silver tabby tom with greyish yellow eyes

Sandtail - A sand-coloured tom with black stripes, broad shoulders, and blue eyes.

 **Apprentice, Brindlepaw**

Lightningstrike - Jet black tom with a jagged scar down his spine and Amber eyes and a lighting shaped scar across his left eye

Sandspring - sandy tan tom with spring green eyes

 **Apprentice, Redpaw**

Rainstorm - Mottled Blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Leopardpelt - A silver-grey furred tom with leopard patches all over his fur and ice blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Frostpaw**

Mistflower - lithe silver-furred she-cat with black paws and black stripes up her legs and along back. Bright green eyes and small tufts of black fur on the tips of her ears.

 **Apprentice, Silverpaw**

Sparkheart - warm brown furred she-cat with a dark muzzle, legs, and stripe down her back. Her tail turns ginger about halfway down.

 **Apprentice, Swanpaw**

Flickerpelt - Pale ginger-gold she-cat with light green eyes

 **Apprentice, Flurrypaw**

 **Apprentices-**

Blazepaw - Brown-and-ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, covered in scars.

Redpaw - Striped red tabby tom with green eyes

Adderpaw - Muscular dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Frostpaw - Dark grey she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes. She also has a twisted foreleg.

Silverpaw - White furred tom with deep blue eyes.

Swanpaw - White furred she-cat with deep green eyes.

Ravenpaw - Long furred black tom with a white muzzle, chest, and tail tip. Has bright blue eyes.

Amberpaw - ginger furred she-cat with dark spots along her back, a white left leg and red eyes.

Leafpaw - light brown she-cat with bright blue eyes and white & black tips.

Flurrypaw - Fluffy long legged slim she-cat with white fur and silver dapples along with blue eyes.

Brindlepaw - Fluffy white she cat with light brown has blue-green eyes.

 **Queens-**

Cherrytail - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Rainstorm's kits: Olivekit (tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat), Ashkit (gray tom with black flecks), Wildkit(thick-furred gray tabby tom) and Lightningkit (gray-and-ginger shecat with amber eyes)

Swanflight - sleek light brown she-cat with deep brown eyes and distinctive white to Mother of Sandspring's kits: Hazelkit (Light brown she-kit with a white patch on her chest and brown eyes), Reedkit (small light sandy yellow tom-kit with big spring green eyes), Willowkit (Small fluffy brown she-kit with oval shaped spring green eyes), and Tansykit (sandy tan she-kit with expressive brown eyes and some white patches).

Cloudheart - A white she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Sandtail's kits: Mousekit (A small brown tom with blue eyes), Mosskit (A light brown tom with green eyes), and Snowkit (A white she-cat with blue eyes)

 **Elders-**

Wispmoon - Light grey she-cat with a striped pelt and dark blue eyes.

Kestrelclaw - mottled dark brown tom with blind yellow eyes

* * *

 **CrystalClan**

* * *

 **Leader-** Ravenstar - black and white tom with green eyes

 **Temporary apprentice, Petalpaw**

 **Deputy-** Crowtalon - Pure black tom with amber eyes.

 **Medicine cat-** Nightcreek - black she-cat with dark grey streaks and bright amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Icepaw**

 **Warriors-**

Fawnbright - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Birchflame - golden she cat with green eyes

Oakleaf - beautiful light grey she-cat with dark grey speckles, one blue and one green eyes, and pure white ears, chest, and paws

Hawkleap - long haired brownish-golden tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Treepaw**

Rushingpelt - Gray tom with blue eyes.

 **Apprentice, Reedpaw**

Flamestorm - Black tom with orange ears, paws, tail-tip, and an orange patch on his chest. Blue eves.

Thistlescar - big dark grey tom with untidy fur, green eyes and a scarred pelt.

 **Apprentice, Stormpaw**

Puddlepelt - White short-furred she-cat with brown splotches and blue eyes.

 **Apprentice, Wolfpaw**

Yellowclaw - Black striped tawny tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

Apprentices-

Icepaw - white she-cat with light gray stripes and ice blue eyes

Stormpaw - Dark grey furred tom with amber eyes and tufted ears.

Wolfpaw - Dark grey furred tom with green eyes and white paws.

Pebblepaw - Dappled gray tom with blue eyes.

Petalpaw - pale lilac she-cat with deep, crystal blue eyes.

Swiftpaw - dark grey furred she-cat with black swirls and bright red eyes.

Treepaw - Dusty brown she-cat with green eyes

Reedpaw - small light brown tom with forest green eyes

 **Queens-**

Silverstorm - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white markings. Fathering Duskfang's kits: Hawkkit (dark gray tabby tom-kit with amber eyes) and Wolfkit (silver tom-kit with white swirls in his coat and dark red eyes)

 **Apprentice, Petalpaw (since she is a queen, temporary mentor for Petalpaw will be Ravenstar)**

 **Elders-**

Skipfoot - white and ginger dappled tom with three legs.

* * *

 **GoldenClan**

* * *

 **Leader-** Rainstar - Slender tortoiseshell she-cat with brown-striped ringlets. a scar along her shoulder and chest, and clear green eyes.

 **Deputy-** Ashleaf - Short haired gray tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Runningwish - Pure white she-cat with leaf green eyes.

 **Warriors- (NO MORE GOLDENCLAN WARRIORS)**

Speckeye - Light brown tom with dark black patches on half of his face and both of his back legs.

 **Apprentice, Thymepaw**

Willowshade - dark brown long-furred tabby she cat with amber eyes and a slightly scarred face.

Sandpelt - A light brown tabby tom with a slightly ginger underbelly, has pale yellow eyes

Talloak - Tall black and white tom with sharp blue eyes

Longflower - dark reddish brown she- cat with yellow eyes

Roseheart - reddish brown she-cat with green eyes

Whitemist - long legged white she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenpelt - pale brown tom with amber eyes

Spottedhawk - black and white tom with dark green eyes

Stoneclaw - gray speckled tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes

Blueeyes -cream tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

Crowpelt - black tom with icy blue eyes

Strongheart- reddish orange tom with dark red eyes, muscle-y body and broad shoulders.

 **Apprentices-**

Thymepaw - Brown tom with semi-curly fur. He has dark hazel eyes. He has a skinny body built for running.

Shadepaw - Dark, dark gray she cat with blue eyes

Dustpaw - dark gray tom with black stripes and light blue eyes

Nightpaw - Small, slim black tom with bright green eyes and fluffy fur.

 **Queens-**

Ripplepool - Cream tabby with green eyes and is small and to kits: Stoneclaw Kits: Rowankit(male,broad shoulders,cream fur,amber eyes,4 moons)

Moonfeather - russian blue she-cat with very bright green eyes. Father to kits: Strongheart Kits: Berrykit (small pale lilac she-kit with very bright red eyes)

 **Elders-**

Tangledwhisker - he looks like a older version of Ashleaf

Frogfish- Ginger Tom with green eyes and a missing claw

 **Cats outside clans**

Duchess - plump, long-haired black and white she-cat with green eyes ((Kittypet))

Pouncer - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes ((Loner))

Violet - Dark brown almost black pelted she-cat with dark brown eyes((Loner))

Lucaine - Siamese she-cat with yellow eyes ((Kittypet))

Cody - White tom with slight brown markings and dark blue eyes ((Kittypet))

Kloe - Siamese She-cat with dark green eyes((Kittypet))

Frosty - White tom with dark brown markings and dark blue eyes ((rogue))

 _ **Also, Abbyleigh, the one who submitted Willowshade, I want to include her but her personality doesn't really make sense. I mean, "different moods and emotions"? Do you mean she's moody and emotional? Also, I cant have her not killed off since nobody's invincible. You gave me very little to work with here in the writing, but I will do my best to make sure Willowshade gets in the story.**_

 ** _More elders and queens are needed. Also, guest who submitted Ripplepool, prefix Oak is already taken so using the prefix Rowan_**

 ** _We still need cats! Submit submit more! Slowly filling it up, I think i'll be closing up warriors for GoldenClan. Also, next chappie will be revealing Amberpaw's Clan._**

 ** _THE BIG UPDATE_**

* * *

 _ **This update be so big that it has it's own place in the author's notes babbies! I added many more cat OCs. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I didn't have time. AND...**_

 _ **The biggest part of this update is Amberpaw's clan. For those anxious to know what her clan is, take a long look at Sandtail's OC entry and then look at what Clan Sandtail, Amberpaw, and his mate Cloudheart are in now. That's right- You guessed it-**_

* * *

 _ **MISTCLAN! Even if you didn't guess it it was easy to guess I think because I think Amberpaw is pretty Swift. I would've done CrystalClan but that requires Sneaking up on other cats and Amberpaw cannot do any of that. Anyways, this is Silverleaf! Signing out~!**_

* * *

 _ **Aandd back to our regular, daily updates! :) I'm happy that all of you submitted OCs. Wether you were the first OC submitter, or the last, you really helped me out, no matter how many ocs you submitted. I'm adding a few cats of my own, because I want a little bit more of my OCs to be in it that aren't Amberpaw. Sorry submitter of Stormpaw, but the prefix storm is already taken so I had to change it to Swift.**_

* * *

 _ **Heey i'm back! And I again, forgot to update since the last one! I'm so sorry, but my family is busy with Christmas and crap. Anyways, hope this update is enjoyed!**_

* * *

 _ **I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WAS REALLY BUSY AND NOT A LOT OF PEOPLE WERE SUBMITTING CATS! so sorry.. ^^; I would start the story now, but we need more apprentices for the clans to do the main story. I suppose I could create a few apprentices, but not right now.**_


	3. Still open, guys

this is still open submit some more now k bai


End file.
